You trust her, don't you?
by CharlieWise
Summary: Booth is having a hard time after a case and who is there for him


Disclaimer: Only the text is mine. BONES belongs to other "albeit brilliant" people.

(((()))))

"Booth, do you want to grab a drink in an hour or two?" Brennan asked after they both finished talking to the local cops. They just finished a case. It wasn't an easy one, abusive father went a little too far and when they confronted him he pulled out a gun. Only Booth was faster and killed the guy.

Booth looked at her and gave a small smile. Happy to know she still knew that he needed an exercise and a shower after he shot someone. Just to get rid of the adrenaline and the metaphorical blood on his hands. "I'm sorry Bones, I promised Hannah I would take her out tonight. I've been so busy this week. Lunch tomorrow?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded. "Oh Okay have fun."

"Do you need to go back to the lab? Or should I drop you off at your place?" Booth asked as they walked towards his SUV.

"I think everyone went home already. So you can drive to my place." Brennan said. The 40 minute drive back was in silence. She had asked if he wanted to talk about it, but he answered with a 'not right now.' And she left it at that.

"See you tomorrow." Brennan said getting out of his car.

"Yeah." Was his only response. He waited till she was inside the building and drove home.

-( )-

"I'm back." Booth called as he entered the apartment.

"Hey Seeley." Hannah responded making her way towards him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Do you want to change before we go out or..?"

Booth sighed. "Hannah I know I promised to take you out, but would you mind if we stayed in tonight?"

"Why?"

"Was a long day at work and I.."

"What happened?"

"I had to shoot someone."

"Oh wow, your adrenaline must be pumping. You want to do something fun?" She asked taking another step closer and grabbing his tie seductively.

Booth took a step back and looked at her like she was crazy. "No."

"Seeley, you took a killer away from this world. We should be celebrating." Hannah said not understanding Booth's behavior.

"Hannah I killed someone. There is no reason to celebrate anything." Booth said getting really angry. He stalked off towards the bedroom to change. He needed a run, and a long one at that.

"Seeley he was a murderer, a bad person. I'm glad you killed him." Hannah said walking after him and seeing him change.

"He was a person." Booth said, why didn't she understand that.

"A BAD ONE!." Hannah exclaimed.

"I'm going for a run. I'll see you later." Booth said angry and pushed past her and walked right out the apartment.

Hannah looked at the empty apartment. She didn't understand. They used to celebrate in Afghanistan with all the boys after they got back. They would celebrate at the end of the day for a good job well done. Why was it so different here?

Booth started to run the moment his feet hit the sidewalk. He had no idea which route he was taking. He noticed the cars passing by, the other people on the sidewalk. He avoided them easily but his mind wasn't connecting the dots. He only saw that face, that man, the man that almost ruined everything. Booth slowed down and leaned against a lamppost breathing heavy. He looked around and noticed a small church clock. 8:47 he'd ran for an hour and a half. He looked around to see what the quickest way home was. Only too find that he wasn't ready to go home. He didn't want, couldn't explain his behavior to Hannah. He turned left and started running again. Only this time with a destination in mind.

-( )-

"Booth, I thought you were taking Hannah out." Bones said as she answered her door.

"Uh."

Brennan looked Booth up and down. "Why are you covered in perspiration. Did you ran all the way over here?"

"Yeah."

Brennan smiled softly. Secretly pleased that she could see him before tomorrow "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll look if I can find some of your clothes."

"Thanks Bones, you're the best." Booth said and moved towards the bathroom when he noticed Angela sitting on the couch. "Oh hey Angela, I'm sorry I'll just go home. So you two can do whatever you were doing." Booth said turning back to the door.

"Don't be silly." Angela said. "I was just leaving, go take a shower and I'll be gone when you're done."

"Booth just go take a shower, and Ange you don't have to leave." Brennan said.

"Yeah don't leave for me." Booth said.

Angela turned to Booth. "Sweetie go take your shower. I just came to check up on Bren and Hodgins is waiting for me at home."

Booth looked at Angela and nodded before making his way to the bathroom. "Thanks."

"Ange, you said you needed my advice about the baby." Brennan said confused.

"Sweetie I'll be fine. We'll talk tomorrow. That man that is using your shower at the moment, just _ran_ all the way over here. I think he needs you a little more than I do." Angela said gathering her things and putting on her coat.

"Maybe."

"And when we talk tomorrow. You're going to explain to me why you have his clothes." Angela said grinning.

"Ange!" Brennan said opening the door, with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Bye Sweetie." Angela said giving Brennan one quick hug. Wondering why Booth was here and not with Hannah, and dying to know what kind of interesting reason there was for Booth's clothes to be at Brennan's apartment. Sure she liked Hannah but you can't deny faith.

-( )-

Brennan walked into her bedroom and towards her dresser. Opened the bottom drawer and took out a pair of Booth sweatpants, FBI t-shirt and a boxer. She walked back to the bathroom door and knocked. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I've your clothes."

"Just a sec." Booth said and Brennan heard the water go off, a soft thud and a curse, before the door being opened.

Brennan couldn't help but smile at a soaking wet Booth with only a towel around his midsection. Booth saw her looking and couldn't help but grin a little. The face that had seemed to be permanently burned on his eyes for the last few hours seemed to disappear for a few seconds. "Like what you see Bones?"

"Here are your clothes." Brennan said blushing a little.

"Thanks." Booth said taking them from her and turning around shutting the door. What the hell was he doing. Flirting with Bones, she was his partner, his best friend, and he had Hannah.

-( )-

Booth was putting on his shirt while he walked back to the living room. "Hey Bones, I was looking for my FBI shirt. Didn't know I lend it to you."

"When we were fixing your pipes about 2 years back." Brennan said smiling at the memory.

"Do you have my grey flyers shirt too by any chance?" Booth asked.

"No. You want something to drink?" Brennan asked biting he bottom-lip like she does every time she is lying.

"You can keep it. And just some water." Booth said, Brennan smile widened and handed him a water-bottle.

"Sorry to come by unannounced like this." Booth said

"You've come by unannounced before and you've never apologized for it. Why aren't you out with Hannah?"

Booth sighed and sat down on one of the barstools. "We had a fight."

Brennan said down across from him. "About?"

"I told her, I didn't feel like going out tonight."

"That's understandable Booth, this case a been very hard especially with your past as a child of an abusive father."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me." Booth said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Booth, I didn't mean to upset you." Brennan said lying a hand on top of his.

Booth turned his hand and took a hold of hers. Slowly caressing the top of her hand with his thumb. "I know Bones, but Hannah doesn't understand."

"Booth, Hannah is a smart woman, if you'll explain it to her I'm sure she'll understand."

"I keep seeing his face." Booth said.

"Whose? The suspect Jim Brayers?" Brennan said.

"My dad's." Booth said as one single tear fell from his eyes.

Brennan shifted her wait on the stool and looked at him, not knowing what to do.

Booth squeezed her hand and continued. "The look in Brayers eyes, when he pulled that gun. I know that look Bones. It was the same as my dad got when he went all… and the second before I shot him I could have sworn it was him."

Brennan stood up. "Booth it wasn't him, it wasn't your father you killed. It was a man whom hurt his family, whom murdered his family and whom was about to hurt us. I know it doesn't feel like this, but you did the right thing."

Booth pulled Brennan forward in a hug. "Thanks Bones."

Brennan leaned into him completely as she felt him pulling her closer. "I'm sorry you had to kill someone again." They stayed like that for a few minutes. Booth still sitting on a barstool while leaning against the table and Brennan leaning against him. They only separated when the phone rang.

"Temperance Brennan." She said into the phone.

"Oh Hi Hannah." She said looking at Booth who extended his hand.

"Yes he's here, hold on." She said while handing the phone to Booth.

"Hey Hannah..." Booth said in the phone. "I'm sorry…" "I know I'm sorry but…" "No I just needed someone who understood…" "I tried, you weren't listening…" "Yeah look there're some things she understands…" "No you don't…" "Look I'll come home and we'll talk…"

"Yeah bye."

Booth ended the call and handed the phone back to Brennan. "Booth I'm sure that if you just explain it to her, you two will be fine."

"I can't Bones."

"I don't understand."

"She doesn't know about my dad." Booth said standing up.

"Tell her. You trust her don't you?" Brennan asked walking with him to the door.

Booth looked at her with an serious but sad face. "I don't know." And he was out the door.

-((_))-

After last episode I actually find that I don't hate Hannah. I like that she brings out a happy Booth. I missed him, a lot last season. First with his brain tumor and not being up to full speed with everything. Knowing he loves Bones but thinking she doesn't love him back, than getting his heart crushed (metaphorically speaking off course). I fun to see him with a smile on his face. It makes him even more HOT!

But what would be even better than a smiling Booth?

You all know it.

Think…

A smiling Booth making out (and doing a hell of a lot more) with his Bones. You know I'm right!


End file.
